Raise your Wand
by sheshsopno
Summary: She's a undercover spy trying to escape the nightmare that she now lives...he's a Deatheater who's last link to humanity has just been severed...DG fic plz R&R rated M... **On Hiatus**
1. Prolouge

**One Wand Raised**

**A/N : Hello:D thank you for reading this fic I know the title is kinda unusual allow me to explain. In today's world there are a few truths not a lot of people know and I felt compelled to bring it out after a very personal incident regarding the topic. ****  
****- **_**Child trafficking is the third most profitable business in the world**_**  
****- **_**Over two thirds of children trafficked end up in the porn business**_**  
****- **_**Most people in the porn industry don't even know how they ended up there. Being there is not their fault, It's their misfortune.**_**  
****- **_**Let your heart pity them instead of letting your mind discriminate against them.**_**  
****- **_**You can make a difference.**_**  
****- **_**Go to **_****_**Let humanity triumph in the face of adversity.**_**  
****This fic is dedicated to every person who has ever done something they thought was unforgivable, as a reminder that everyone deserves and gets a second chance, make the best of yours. A shout out to Beta Snotori….And please R&R even if it's just to say you hate the fic!**

_**A/N: this is the beta-ed version of the former prologue**_

_The Worlds are at peace for the first time in decades. The War, which had startedlong before the birth of Harry Potter, is finally over; yet still, the people have not changed._

_Argus Flitch continues to roam the halls terrorizing the students of Hogwarts. Mr. Ollivander still remembers every wand ever sold while the goblins at Gringotts still annoy the witches and wizards to no end. Mr. Potter informs us his famous scar still attracts as much attention as ever but he's learned to live with it._

_Then, we ask, has the war not affected our race at all? Have the many deaths and unhealable wounds not changed any of us? The answer can be seen most clearly in the Wizarding World's personal 'Fairy Tale', that are the Malfoy's._

_Anyone who does not know about the Weasley-Malfoy autumn marriage already is either, deaf and blind or lives in the mountains up with Voldemort's giants and remaining Death Eaters. The Weasley-Malfoy wedding was the biggest wedding of our time. The happy couple married in the beautiful country of France; which is where it is rumored the now Mrs. Malfoy was in hiding after the war. **Why** one would hide after that war is beyond us. Today happens to be the couple's First Anniversary and on behalf of the Daily Prophet this reporter is wishing them love and prosperity; both of which they seem to already have in abundance._

_Most interesting is the couple's choice to celebrate this day **at work**. Yes, my dear readers, **at work**! Mrs. Malfoy, with support from her husband began the 'Raise Your Wand' program at London yesterday and today is their first official work day._

_Raise Your Wand is a charity program tailored for witches and wizards who are "Trapped," as Mrs. Malfoy says "in the painful and terrifying word of pornography and prostitution." Mrs. Malfoy herself admits to having been undercover for a secret group that worked against Voldemort called The Order and claims that nothing she has ever seen has terrified her more than the tears in the eyes of the newly trafficked children. "Tears that were more the loss of hope than actual fear," She is reported to have said._

_It has been said that her husband Draco Malfoy has already donated over **4 million galleons** to his wife's charity program and is on this very day helping her at the office. As close family friend Hermione Granger was heard to say, "For once Draco doesn't seem to mind being one step behind someone." _

_So as this day comes to a close let us all think on those others less fortunate then ourselves and although not many of us can donate millions of gallons I have been assured they accept any donations no matter how small. Also remember there are other ways besides money we can help Raise Your Wand; we can donate clothes, furniture, or anything else they can use or sell and the most important thing we can donate is our **time**. I myself raided my closet and am going to hold my wand high in an attempt to help this wonderful organization._

_Freelance Reporter_

_Romilda Vane_

_Photography courtesy of Colin Creevey_


	2. Forsaken

_Chapter – 1_

_Forsaken_

**A/N: **Just for clarification, this is a Draco/Ginny fic and the fic is rated M so please don't read if your not prepared to read sexual scene's. It's situated about four years after Dumbledore's death. Most of the Story revolves around a brothel so sexual situations will be at hand. **Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: ** JKR is a children's book author…. and this is about as much a children's book as I am her. Please don't sue!

"You have to get away from here," Draco's voice was urgent and harsh against the sun-kissed skin under artless curls on the woman in his arms. Eyes so brown they were almost black looked back at him as she arched sinuously against him, hips raised to meet the proof of his arousal through elegantly tailored black cotton trousers.

Draco groaned.

A mysteriously satisfied smile touched the woman's lips.

Draco pinned the naked woman that was in his arms roughly against the wall while, lean finger's traveled hotly against her generous curves and tall frame. "We have got to stop," he muttered somewhat annoyed by the raging desire in his ears. Desire meant you were unfocused, lack of focus was more than merely life-threatening for a Death-eater.

Draco grabbed the hand that had snuck down to more sensitive territory, the wrist writhing ineffectively in his steely grip. "Draco…" moaned the woman, moving wantonly against him, "I want you…"

Biting his teeth together in order to gain control over his rampaging hormones, he felt a low chuckle escape him, "Merlin but you always did…"

He released the hand, in his grip and felt more than saw it sneak down and relieve him of his trousers.

Moments later they were on the bed in the far side of his room, the woman writhing under his ministrations, whispering into his ear as their love making brought her to her peak, " I love you, Draco."

Silver eyes stared into beautiful brown one's…stricken.

Draco awoke, his wry form drenched with sweat. He raked a shaking hand through his pale blonde hair, the recurring memory, terrorizing him now as much as it had two months ago when she'd first said it.

He remembered the events after, every detail.

He remembered how his father had informed him the very next day, that Hermione Granger, mud-blood and long-time companion of Harry Potter had been caught and was in the torture cells in Avery's Mansion.

He remembered perfectly, how his father had informed him about her death last week.

He remembered the rage he'd felt then, still felt, and the promise of vengeance that had ran through his blood.

He would he'd vowed kill whoever it had been that had finally killed her. He owed her that much.

The steel in his eyes unbeknownst to himself turned into chips of ice.

"Kayla could you take Simps for me today," pleaded a blue-eyed girl in front of her, "He was rough last night and it took me till noon to heal. And I have a date with Barry today." She explained.

The girl called Kayla, nodded vaguely. What difference did it make to her besides at least she was older than most of the girls here. She looked around her, deep violet colored eyes taking in their surroundings.

The lighting was dim. It was, she assumed, supposed to be erotic, as were the nude paintings hanging in the hallway, in her opinion they were just plain revolting.

She thought of the first day Harry had brought her here. It had been around a year ago.

The lighting had been just as dim and the paintings just as vulgar.

Her hair had not been the silky black locks they were now. They had been a vibrant red. Bright as the sun rays at sunset.

Her face had not been the colorless texture it was now, it had been rosy with a scatter of adorable freckles on each cheek.

Her figure had been much less curvier.

Her eyes now the color of ripe plums had been the color of fresh honeycombs.

And she herself had been much shorter then the present 5'6".

She'd changed everything she could, the day she'd entered this hell hole as a spy.

And Merlin, but she was glad she had.

The only thing that kept her from running away was the fact that the information she was able to gather saved the lives of people, _her people_. Her mother, her father maybe her brothers, Harry, the list was almost as countless as the encounters she had to bear in order to get the information.

Somehow not looking like her old-self helped convince her that it wasn't her.

That the girl laying in bed with every single death-eater that passed wasn't her. And hopefully one day, after Harry saved the worlds, and Charlie was avenged she would be able to go back to her life. Perhaps not as sweet and innocent as she had once been, but back, among her _own_ people.

It was past noon. Work time was about to begin.

A cynical smile etched its way across full lips. At least she could still tell Ron she had more experience than him.

**A/N: **Please review! Views on the Ginny's situation plz!!!! Thoughts about the temporary DM/HG:D Review please!!!!!!


	3. Veiled

_Chapter – 2_

_Veiled_

"Harry," called Ronald who was riding beside him on his Cleansweep seven, "Do you honestly think we're ever going to find Ginny?"

A mask of icy indifference fell over Harry's turbulent green eyes. He thought back a moment to that day barely two years ago when he'd offered for her.

She'd laughed.

He had been offering to pledge himself to her, and she'd laughed.

Now Harry wasn't a fifteen year old lusting after black hair and big breasts anymore, he knew what life was about.

He should.

He'd laid his own down one too many times not to.

But the fact of the matter was, after fighting tirelessly against evil and unmatchable power not for mere days but years, a person had to change.

Unfortunately people like her didn't realize that.

She'd declined his offer.

And Harry had given her another.

Becoming spy.

Not that it was a act of spite, not in his opinion anyway.

It was practicality and necessity.

The only other female in the order who was old enough or graceful enough to even fit in the role was Fleur, and she was with child so…

Nobody else had been told. Like most undercover missions it was between him, Minerva and the spy in question, while the rest of the order was under the delusion that he/she was dead or taken captive or simply MIA.

Which was why, he answered His best mate, with the same answer he had given everyone else, "I hope so."

Ron it seemed was satisfied with that, for he turned back to guard duty without another word.

"Why is it, that all my girls have to be dumb?" asked Fiona re-applying her red lipstick with flourish, "Teresa is worth seven galleons you're worth nine, and that bloody miser won't pay more than seven…I don't care who she has a date with she can go after her shift."

Violet eyes shimmered with rage, while her long red tipped finger ran along the low neck, she looked up at the lesbian manager her brow arching delicately, "Why don't you let me worry about the payment…"

The manager who knew better than to argue with her when she was in such a …_convincing _mood, nodded her assent.

Ginny stood back in her room slipping into the scant catholic girl's dress that was their uniform.

The ash skirt barely covered her arse and the crisp white shirt was too tight for her to even button it up, instead she tied it in a simple knot above her navel as she always did.

She surveyed herself in the mirror.

The long black hair was pulled into two long braids while the gaping shirt revealed a black silk bra.

Brows raised in challenge at the image in the mirror, before lowering themselves, she reached for a tube of cherry red lipstick and after two liberal coats and a brush of rogue she opened stepped out into the dimly lit corridor in search of Paul Simps.

The crowd had just began to gather, luscious blondes and curvy brunettes dressed in the same outfit stood at the counters and the bar offering as the bar's sign said "comfort at a price"

She walked into the bar allowing her eyes to roam over the crowd her 'new' 5'6" frame and additional two inch heels giving her an advantage.

Her eyes roamed over brunette's, red-head's, and blonde's, hell, she'd seen every thing from blue to green in this freak house.

She waited calmly by the front counter legs crossed as she lent on the wall.

She allowed her mind to slip into the numb faze she'd been trained to go into, going thru mental potions and recipes.

A light tap on her shoulder made her turn, the goblin on duty pointed a gnarled finger towards a dirty blonde drunk sauntering in.

Plastic heels snapped on the tiled room as she made her way to him towards the crowd, Mr. Simps was in for a day to remember. Thank Merlin, he was a muggle all she'd have to do is get him to her room. Bloody ironic how many 'pureblood' wizards came to muggle whorehouses out of fear of being recognized at the wizarding one's.

Whatever. Better for her, one simple spell and she was done. Oddly enough the only one's she had to sleep with were the death-eaters.

She reached out to tap the man on his shoulder, lean fingers snapped over her wrist.

Violet eyes clashed with steely silver.

A/N: okay let's see um DM/HG ship is over….but the when & how will come later I hate the ship too but don't worry I have a reason for bringing it up…the eyes are his but the shoulder isn't as in he is not Simp's. That dudes just an extra…:D

Thank you so much for the fabulous response, unfortunately the update for this fic will be a bit slower than 'From the Shadows' (my other fic) cause I don't have anything written down…Sorry! But plz do go to Or better yet talk to your teachers and friends and try to do something a charity fund raiser maybe. I know some people say one person can't make a difference, but I say they can, there's a Bengali proverb that say's :

"Khudro, khudro balukona, bindu bindu jol

Gore tule mohadesh, shagor otol"

- "little grains of sand, and tiny drops of water

Together make continents and the vastest oceans"

Okay then, lecture over, sorry if I'm boring you please review…Bye!!!


	4. Convergence

_Chapter – 3_

_Convergence_

"Hello, pretty," the soft drunken drawl snapped Ginny out of her trance.

Malfoy?

Here?

That too …_drunk._

Fear ate at her, drunk Death-Eaters usually amounted to huge wars and numerous deaths.

Had there been another battle?

Why hadn't she been informed?

The pale hand on her wrist shook her roughly, "Are you listening to me?!" he demanded.

A burly bouncer made his way towards the two before Ginny quickly shook her head, "He's mine," she clarified.

"No I'm not,… I'm not hers either… I'm a Deaather." The pale blonde slumped on her shoulder, passed out.

"A what?" asked Holly, a cute blonde standing beside him.

Ginny shook her head ebony black hair spreading out at her waist, as she struggled to keep him up. "Take Simps for me, I need to take him…"

Dark brown eyes smiled, "Need is right… look at him." She said, her eyes roaming over classically elegant features to the hard toned chest exposed to his waist through the stylish nearly transparent shirt. "That man is oozing money…"

Yes, well Malfoy's usually are.

Red lips pursed to prevent the automatic retort. She moved slightly shifting her weight so that her right hand was free.

Poking the drunken figure slightly with her elm-wood wand, shrunken, and hidden in her short skirt, she muttered a weightlessness spell.

Immediately the burden of his weight diminished. Shooting a parting look at Holly she guided him up the stairs to her personal room.

Ginny practically shoved the drunken and now weightless figure on her work bed. She pulled out her wand again and restoring it to its full length decided to get to work, she unwarded the adjacent door which led to her personal quarters. Entering the small room, she got to work mugglizing it.

The report papers she had lying on the rickety table was transfigured into a "Vogue" magazine.

Family pictures into a makeup tip book.

All of her cloaks were transfigured into short skirts, tops and thongs.

The hidden potion cabinet turned into a medicine cabinet, while her stash of wizarding currency was turned into pounds.

Lastly she shrunk her wand and hid it in a medicine vial before carefully placing it among the others.

She looked around herself. The chipped water basin, the toilet, the small singles bed the rickety table.

Just like it had been a year ago.

She reached under the basin and pulled out what seemed to be a gold galleon. She let her fingers run over the dates fixing it show it showed tomorrows instead. The galleon glowed for a second, and Ginny put it back in its hiding place.

She walked into the adjoining room closing the door quietly behind her.

The air rippling around the Hogwarts lake was charged with electricity as five Order soldier's apparated onto the now unprotected grounds of the ruins of Hogwarts.

The one of the tallest of the five motioned for them to, enter a small opening at the bottom of a tree, after diving down and stilling the wild branches by touching the nut at its base.

The four members followed.

Once inside, the group unmasked and waited as the female in their midst carefully warded the entrances.

"Well?" asked one of two identical red-heads.

The bushy haired female came sat down beside them. "Look I know you guy's have been searching for Ginny and I know that some of you at one level even think that she's dead."

All four of her companions winced as if it caused them physical pain to even think of such a thing.

The woman nodded understandably before going on, "Ron and I have been thinking about it too. And the reason I've called you here I because I think I may have figured out what 'happened' to her."

"Then shouldn't we be at Grimmauld Place figuring out how to save her with the rest of the Order…" asked the oldest of the lot.

But before she could answer his younger brother answered birch wand tapping on dragons hide boots, "Unless you don't want the order to know. Where's Ron?"

Smiling fondly at her Fiancé's name she, motioned for them to quiet down, "Ron is at headquarters making sure our absence isn't realized. We think she continued," silencing them as she continued, "That Ginny is under the fiddilus. We've been discreetly following and interrogating Harry for some time now and we think he knows more than he's letting on."

"Hermione are you trying to say," asked the other twin, "That Gin is on a mission and Harry's not telling us but why?"

Hermione started to answer but was cut off by Charlie's stricken face and broken voice as realization dawned, "The only undercover agents put under Fiddlus are those with new identities who are working in the inner circles, or those working for inner circles, the only female inner circle position is 'entertainment'."

It took a moment for the words to sink in but once they did Hermione was very glad she'd put up a silencing shield as well.

After letting it go on for a few moments and shouting to be heard in vain. She cast a silencing spell once again.

"Will you listen to me?!" she asked exasperated, "It is possible that none of this is true cause all of this is theory based we have no evidence whatsoever. None."

"Then where," asked Bill who had already removed her charm, "Did you even get the idea?"

"Your wife."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Fleur mentioned to me last week when talking about baby Felicia that Harry had been in need of a undercover agent last year and the only reason she didn't have to go was Felicia. She'd been with child and Harry had said she'd needn't go, then I started thinking, that was around the same time Ginny went missing the same time we started getting very top secret information from unknown sources like the attack on Rivendale in March or the extra werewolf forces in August and on and on and on." Her eyes bore into every other pair present, "Theoretically it all makes sense, the Order needed a female spy Ginny being the only pureblood available surrendered to her conscience. The Order lets all of us believe that she's MIA or dead to avoid any possible leaks, and with Harry's assurance that he's spent the last year looking for her we believe it. And would have continued to do so if it weren't for Fleur, and it wasn't just that, Severus let slip the other day at the meeting that Voldemort was very angry about Avery's death, at his foe's hands. The only person Voldemort deems worthy to be his foe is Harry. But Harry was supposedly in Derbyshire he was doing rounds with Ron."

Bill shook his head, "It still doesn't make any sense."

Hermione smiled, "Oh but it does, have any of you noticed Harry's hair style lately? His hair is shorter than ever and very unevenly cut as if," she said dramatically, "It were cut by an amateur, which I highly doubt cause Mrs. Weasley's been doing all his hair cuts since his second year and she is hardly an amateur, _or_ at different times…"

Each of the freckled faces before her were marred with confusion as she said her voice barely comprehensible, "Polyjuice Potion. "

A/N: Um I know I know what's Hermione doing right? Well you'll find out …..um probably not soon though sorry!! Just a hint looks can be deceiving and I wanted to give a shout out to pychochc for pointing out the bro thing your right and I changed this chap a lot to address the prob….:P sorry!!

_Neway for some reason whenever I type a website here it gets erased must be some rule thingy… But once again I know it's a controversial topic but even just talking about it will set some wheels turning. _

_Remember at least you have the liberty to vocalize your opinion, to help them by using a right they never had the privilege to have…much less use. _

_**Please.** Speak your mind before this hypocritical world silences you and forces you to lend a deaf ear to its terrors and blinds you to its injustice. Do what you can if it makes a difference to even one life isn't it enough?_

_Bring it up at dinner, at lunch, at debate classes anything just talk about it._

_Bye and be4 I get too lecturer-ish please review and if you do even just talk about the topic please drop me a line you have no idea how much it will mean to me. _


	5. Anonymous

_Chapter – 4_

_Anonymous _

"What exactly are you trying to say, Hermione?" asked Bill cautiously.

Hermione Granger, in a habit gained by having spent more than enough time with Ginny Weasley, quirked her brow so that it arched sarcastically over her bookish glasses and said, " Don't be daft Bill what do think I'm trying to say?"

Fred grinned,"You mean other than the possibility of him being so much in love with himself that he needs to bang himself and..."

Hermione crossed her hands in her 'about to deliver a Fred-George lecture' postion and immediately Fred let his voice trail of.

George rolled his eyes, "So Harry knows where Ginny is. Why are we focusing on who's drinking his toenails instead of Gin?"

"Because obviously we aren't having any luck with Harry...but "toe-nails" however may be the only person who knows besides Harry..."

"So we find toe-nails and get him to crack."

"Does anyone have a better solution?"

Charlie sighed, his hands running through his unkempt hair. " So how do we find him? If he's pretending to be Harry how do we figure out which one's him and which is Harry, assuming of course we can find out where both of them are at the same time..."

"Well it's a bit complicated. But...I think I know a way."

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Ginny paced the space between her door and he bed again for the hundreth time as she tried to understand the significance of Malfoy being here.

This was very nearly ridiculous!

Malfoy.

One of the top-ranking death-eaters.

Here………………………….. and she hadn't even been sent a warning?!

That just didn't seem right. Harry had always whatever else, kept her up to date as to who was coming and when.

She looked back at her bed and the pale-blonde haired man sprawled across it.

Something had to have gone very wrong.

None of it made any sense otherwise.

She couldn't contact Harry. It was too risky.

Red tipped nails ran through silky black locks, her plum purple eyes now unfocused.

Her brothers?

No.

Definitly no.

A quiet groan, pulled Ginny effectively out of her revire, her attention now shifted to the person on her bed.

Draco's head felt very much like it was about to split apart.

Dammit!

"Hey gorgeous." Said Ginny deliberately dropping her voice as she continued, "How you holding up? Feel better yet?"

"Fuck…"

Ginny allowed a rare genuine smile tilt the corners of her full lips, saying, "Not quite sure you'll be up to that yet…."

Malfoy shot her a nasty look, that was obviously supposed to put her in her place.

Ginny merely imitated the infamous 'Malfoy' smirk and offered him a glass of water and two aspirins, arranging her face into one of utter confusion as he cast her a death glare and croaked, "Pills?"

Ginny smiled sweetly, "Well what else do you expect me to give you for an _obvious_ hangover?"

Malfoy scowled.

Ginny debated a quick minute if she should let step out and let him cure himself, or if she should stay and torture him…..

Then she remembered that he did have his wand with him, and the last thing she needed was to get herself cursed.

Still smiling she , mumbled something about being right back and left, taking care to shut the door behind her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Damn!_

Draco felt horribly like his head was being pounded with freakin' anvil…

He sneered impulsively at the stupid pills that ditz muggle slut had handed him.

He shoved himself off the bed, grabbing his wand out as he did as well as the 'in-case' sobering potion he always carried.

Tipping the entire vial of potion into his mouth, Draco sunk a hand into his perfect hair as he felt the pounding pain melt away.

Now all he had to do was find out where he was….

**A/N: ** Hey I kno and am so sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!!!

Dn't worry though I hopefully will not be abandoning the fic just takes me tym to update cuz I'm focusing on FTS my other fic rite now……Sorry……..!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. – check out my new fic Hogwarts its post DH.

Neway l8r and cheers!!!!!!


End file.
